


Almost There

by vnikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag this anyway, only priya should read this but i can't lock it so oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov
Summary: Remember when we talked about an au where JJBek had sex, but then they never talked about it again? Well.... Happy Birthday! For Priya!!!





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> go wish @motherofcakes a happy birthday on twitter

There had been a moment in time where something might have happened between them. It could have been a great something, too, if JJ really let himself think about it. Sometimes he did. He and Otabek had chemistry, at least they had felt the spark for one brief second before it was extinguished. 

But that brief second, that had been enough for JJ to want more.

JJ sighed as he looked across the hotel’s sports bar and saw his friend, if he could call him that, drinking alone. Otabek liked the quiet for the most part, but JJ knew that there were times that he would prefer to have the company of somebody else.

As he walked across the bar and took a seat on the stool next to him, JJ could only hope that this was one of those times. 

Otabek spared him a glance before he turned back to watching the recap of the women’s free skate. The noise drowned out what the commentators said, but he was sure that didn't matter. “Hey.”

“What are you doing alone? In a sports bar?” JJ asked.

“Watching sports.” He said, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips that he hid by taking a drink of whatever was in his glass. “What are you doing in a sports bar?” 

_ Watching you.  _ “I saw you as I was walking out. You looked like you could use some company.” 

“Ah, always so gracious.” Otabek turned back to JJ. “Came to ask me out, again?”

JJ’s cheeks turned pink, but the dim lighting hid it well. “You don't have to say it like that.”

“We’ve had sex, JJ. We’ve been  _ intimate _ . I think I said it perfectly fine,” Otabek raised an eyebrow. “But, if you were going to ask me out, I’d have to pass. I’m really too tired to leave the hotel.”

“Okay, so I was going to ask you out to dinner… but only as friends.” JJ said. “Though, that’s fine. You can stay here and drink your nonalcoholic drinks and look cool.”

“Who says this isn’t alcohol?” 

JJ laughed. “You don’t drink and the legal drinking age here is nineteen.”

“Really? Back in Quebec it was eighteen?” Otabek took a drink. “Fine, it’s water. Where are you taking me out to dinner?”

“You’ll come?” JJ asked. 

“You made a convincing argument.” Otabek got up from his seat and slipped his jacket back on. 

“I didn’t make any argument.” He corrected. “I think you just want to go out on a date with me.”

“Is it a date now?” 

Instead of blushing, JJ smirked. “If you want it to be, it can.”

“Let’s go, JJ.” 

\----

It wasn’t the first time they had been in Saskatchewan and so they knew exactly where they wanted to eat. The Blue Bird Cafe wasn’t the typical place they’d frequent since JJ didn’t normally like seafood, but he swore they had some of the best poutine and so they had gone. And so they had gone back every time they were in Regina, even if it was a bit of a drive. At least, up until last year. 

They sat outside with two boxes of poutine and a single order of fish and chips. The breeze was nice and the sky was clear enough that they could see the moon and stars. 

“There are rumours that you’re going back to Kazakhstan,” JJ said.

“Yeah, I haven’t made the decision yet.” 

JJ frowned. “Is it because of us?”

“No,” Otabek shook his head. “I just miss home sometimes. It’s been a long time and I just… I want to be back.” 

“Oh.”

“We could still talk, that doesn’t have to stop, if that’s what you are worried about,” Otabek looked at him. “Meet up at competitions and stuff.”

“It sounds like you’ve already made your decision,” He said instead.

“I think I have.” 

JJ looked down at the food in his hands, his appetite gone. “I’m happy for you. You should definitely go.” 

“Yeah,” He heard Otabek whisper. 

JJ thought about it, thought about what he might have said if Otabek was going to stay. What he would have confessed if he knew that a relationship between the two of them were possible, but he kept it to himself. Otabek would be happy back home. He’d have his family close to him. He’d have his friends. His home rink. 

“I’m sorry I wasted a year,” Otabek said after JJ was quiet for too long. 

“What?” JJ’s head snapped up. 

“I don't know why, if I'm honest. Maybe I was afraid of what would happen if we talked about what we did the next day,” Otabek continued. “I did like you. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't…”

“Otabek…” 

“I shouldn't even be saying this. It's not exactly fair. I'm leaving and- yeah, so sorry,” He sighed. 

JJ looked at him. He didn't know exactly what to say. 

Otabek looked away. “We should get back.”

“Wait,” JJ said. “Are you saying that we could be together?”

“We could have,” Otabek frowned. “Yeah.”

“Why ‘could have?’” 

“Because I'm leaving and I'm not going to put us through a long distance relationship when they never work,” He got up. JJ put his food down on the bench and got up as well.

“That's not true.” 

Otabek shook his head. “Don't do this to yourself.” 

“What if I want to?” JJ asked.

“You must not be smart.”

JJ laughed, a bit of his confidence started returning to him. “I'm extremely smart. Top of my class.”

“Smart ass,” Otabek muttered, but JJ could see the ghost of a smile forming on his face. 

“We should try at least. Take the risk,” He said and moved closer. 

Otabek turned to look at him. They were close, JJ could kiss him if he wanted. And he did want to, but he also didn't want to mess this up. 

“What if it ends horribly?” Otabek asked.

“It won't, but if it does, then it'll be easier to avoid each other if we’re in different countries.” 

Otabek rolled his eyes. “That isn't funny.”

“No, but it is true,” JJ smiled. “Give us a chance.”

Otabek stayed quiet for a few seconds before he closed the space between them and pulled JJ down. Their lips met in a kiss that JJ couldn't describe as an actual kiss since it was so much more than that. “Fine.”

JJ smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Otabek. “Great, you should know I'm going to video call you all the time and we’ll meet up whenever we can.” 

“We will, but for now, we’re both here and I can use another order of chips,” He said.

JJ laughed and let him go. “Fine, but also get another order of poutine. Mine’s gone cold.”

Otabek took his hand and JJ laced their fingers together. “Alright.”

And JJ knew they would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucked lol i owe you the bakery au still but HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRIYA I LOVE YOU TONS AND YOU ARE WONDERFUL AND DESERVE EVERYTHING GOOD (WHICH INCLUDES GOOD OTABEK THINGS)


End file.
